


Hunter Victorious

by Silvaxus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lucifer (Supernatural), M/M, Possession, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Blood on my hands, the devil on my side and a brother to face.





	Hunter Victorious

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> something new from me -> samifer! I havn't forgotten Heaven's Gate but i needed to write something different for a moment^^
> 
> have fun :)

I looked down at my hands. They were covered in blood and I was still holding the blade. Not my blade...not true, this was my blade. It was a gift from him, he said. I knew I was panting. The smell of blood in the air is heavy and a part of me screams for it, to taste it, to feel the power behind it.

However, I hesitate. Something was not right with this blood but I lifted my hand and licked the blood off my fingers. Just to spit it out immediately. I could taste the power but the taste is foul, disgusting, beneath me. I was given the gift of the most beautiful and powerful being at my side. His blood was...he hated it when I think divine but that’s what it was to me. This was as close as someone like me will ever come in touch with heaven.

“That’s not true, Sam.” Frost covered my neck for a moment only to melt away the next moment. Lucifer. He was here the whole time, helped me to fight. “It is true, Lucifer. You know that. You and I know the moment I die my soul wanders upstairs and it will be worse than hell for me. My only chance of heaven is with you.” Lucifer sighs and buries his face in my neck and hair, his arms around my chest. The cold emanating from his vessel was soothing. I was more used to the cold now than heat and Lucifer could bring me both. Heat and cold.

“I’m sorry I had to kill your siblings Lucifer.” For a moment, he pressed himself closer to my back, only to let go of me to stand in front of me. “Don’t be Sam. It’s their own fault. You told them to leave, you gave them a choice and they chose to follow their foolish orders. You fought five angels on your own Sam and you will leave alive and victorious. My beautiful and strong Sam. My Hunter Victorious...” His blond hair was tousled, his blue eyes burning from within with his grace and the smile on his face is reserved only for me. It bothers me that his vessel is breaking apart under his power and I can understand it at the same time. Lucifer is not only powerful, he is a Power and he is sharing his power with me since the moment I prayed to him that I was done with everything.

I leaned closer and kissed him. His lips were cool and he tasted of frost and winter. It purged the foul taste from my mouth, thanks the devil. Lucifer chuckles as he heard my thoughts. I let him dive deeper into my thoughts. Show him what I wanted us to do after we were done here. A hot shower for both of us. I want to scrub the foul smelling blood – angel blood – off my skin...And replace it with my mine...a soft voice whispers in my mind. I pull back from our kiss and stare at Lucifer as something clicks in my mind. “That’s the reason the blood tastes foul to me. I can smell and feel the power in it but I can’t stand how foul it tastes. It’s because of you.” Lucifer cups my jaw in his hand. I saw him break bones with this hand with nothing more than a move of his fingers. Yet his touch on my skin is cool and careful. “Of course Sam. I’m an archangel after all. My blood is so much more powerful. It’s the most powerful source of power on earth and it is all yours.” The shiver that runs over my body has nothing to do with the cold from Lucifer.

“Yes, Lucifer...” was my only answer as I slammed our lips back together. This kiss was more heated, a promise for more. Lucifer pulled me closer and with with hand on the nape of his neck I tug at the strands of blond hair. At the same time, I can feel Lucifer’s grace close to my soul. The silvery tendrils of power wrap themselves around my soul, binding us together for the moment. I was about to ask him to take us away when I hear someone close by. The moment I turn around, I lift my hand with the blade, the blade of my archangel. There, in front of me, is a soul I haven’t seen in month, not since the night everything escalated, I left and joined forces with Lucifer. Dean...my brother is here, together with his pet seraph. For a moment, Dean and I stare at each other. So many things are running through Dean’s eyes, his face, before he closes himself off and shifted from shock to see me to battle ready. The moment was over and the yelling and accusations would start in one, two...”What the fuck are you doing here?” Couldn’t he wait until three? “Nice to see you, too. Long time no yelling at me, right Dean?”

Okay, Lucifer was a bad influence on me. The devil to my right chuckled and placed a hand on my shoulder. “We were about having a BBQ and you and your feathery shadow are not invited.” Lucifer’s hand wandered from my shoulder to my neck, cool and strong. “So, if you don’t want a free show, you better leave now.” Cold and wicked lips found their way to my skin and the shiver from earlier was back. “And who the fuck are you?” Dean was furious. He couldn’t prepare himself to face me and now we’re not about to answer his questions. Time to blow up the party. “You should show him some respect, Dean. This is Lucifer, The Morningstar you are talking to.” Until this very moment, Castiel was more like shadow behind my brother but the moment I said the devil’s name he jumped into action. Angelblade in his hand, he pushed Dean behind his vessel. I remained on my spot, blade in my hand and Lucifer beside me. He used the lightest bit of teeth on my skin and out of pure instinct; I used my other arm to pull him closer. “Finally found your place, Sam? Being the devil’s bitch so much better than killing him?” Lucifer growled against my skin. “Watch your tone, boy. Even without being in my True Vessel, I can smite you on the spot and your little seraph can’t do a bloody thing about it.” Dean only snorted. “I’m pretty sure your True Vessel is more than eager to bend over for you.” The tendrils of cold power left my soul so suddenly that I staggered back. Not gonna have that. I grab the last tendril with my own powers and let them go. A harsh white light, followed by a clap of thunder, and Dean and Castiel found themselves on the floor. “I can assume you, Dean, that the ‘bending over’ is mutual and if I’m remembering it correctly it was you who told me to get lost and do what I want. That’s what I did and still doing, Dean.”

I reduced the pressure of my power and both of them came back to their feet. “So, that’s it now Sam? Finally joined the big monster club?” The part in me, the part of my soul that still loved Dean wept at my brothers’ words. "No, Dean. I just accepted what and who I truly am. I'm the devils' true vessel and belong to the Morningstar himself. That's where I belong to and always have." I could see the hurt in Dean's face; Lucifer was a silent presence on my side. He understood me better than anybody else could. "There was a time when you said something like that to me, Sam that your place was by my side." Every fragment of hostility vanished from his posture. Now, Dean only looked hurt and...Lonely. "Maybe, Dean, but to you I always was the younger brother who you seek to protect from the world at any cost. You never saw me as an equal; I was always the responsibility holding you back. I tried to make you see Dean but you can't see it. Can't or won't, I don't know but I know that you're right. We're stronger apart than together." Dean stared at Lucifer and me. His silence was as unnerving as the many emotion I could see on his face. I hoped he would settle for something like understanding but he chose to make it worse. "How should I be able to see you as my equal when left on your own, you fuck everything up? You die, drown yourself in demon blood, start the apocalypse, release the devil and now you're joining forces with said devil. If you ask me, Sam, you are as worse as any monster we've ever hunted." Only my brother would say something as stupid as that to the devil himself. Lucifer roared and his fury was a cold burning force. He would level the city to the ground to drive his point home; no one fucks around with his vessel. A second before the storm of devils' fury could break lose I gripped the tendril of his grace that was still embedded into my soul and yanked. For a second it felt like I was drowning. The power of an archangel crashed into my body, mind and soul and it was pure bliss to feel Lucifer’s cool grace against my soul, his presence in my mind. When my senses weren’t drowning anymore in Lucifer’s grace, I found myself kneeling on the floor. His usual vessel next to me on the floor. Truth be told, his vessel was just an empty shell but I couldn’t keep myself from dragging my hand through the dirty blond hair. Lucifer was silent as always when I let him use me as his vessel and I only got a general feeling of happiness from him. I tapped into his grace and used my touch on his vessel to heal the burn marks his grace caused.

Still kneeling on the floor, I looked up. Castiel was standing in front of my brother, blade in his hand and wings spread in defense; a shield between me and my brother. I had the power of an archangel at my disposal on top of my own growing powers; an ordinary angel was no challenge. “What have you done Sam?” Blank horror on Dean’s face and incomprehension on Castiel’s. “It’s not about what I did but what I was allowed to do, Castiel.” I stood again and in answer to Castiel’s protective stance, I used Lucifer’s wings to protect his vessel. “Am I still talking to Sam Winchester or my brother Lucifer?” It was almost comical how confused he was and Lucifer’s laughter in my mind wasn’t helpful either. “Lucifer is still aware what is going on but I’m still me.” The weight of wings on my back was heavy and I shook them to ease the tension in my muscles. “Now you’re saying ‘yes’ to the devil on top of everything else, Sam?” Dean was furious, Lucifer growled in the back of my mind, and I could feel the burn of his grace behind my eyes. “Be quiet Dean. Sam didn’t say yes, not truly. He pulled Lucifer out of his vessel into his own. That shouldn’t be possible, especially with an archangel.” Idiot, Lucifer whispered and I couldn’t tell which brother was the idiot. Time to mess with them.

“Don’t worry too much. I say ‘yes’ quite often to Lucifer. Sometimes a couple of times a night.” Dean made a gagging sound and I only giggled at that. Payback is a bitch. “But Lucifer doesn’t need my consent anymore to use me as vessel. He comes and goes as he pleases and in return, I can pull him from his vessel into my soul. It’s a mutual exchange and this way his vessel won’t burn out.” “So what you just did…” I interrupted the angel. I needed to leave before Lucifer buried himself too deep into my soul. It was no danger to me but to him. “Was necessary to protect you two morons from his wrath. Lucifer would never hurt me and pulling him from his vessel was the only way from preventing him from hurting you.” Now Dean wasn’t so sure anymore, I could see it in his face. However, for now it wasn’t necessary for Dean to trust me or something like that. “Anyway…why are you two here? Still trying to prevent the apocalypse?” I would bet good money on this, that they are still trying to stop something what was never going to happen. Lucifer was not playing by the script and neither was I and with one of the two main actors missing the apocalypse wasn’t going to happen. Maybe someone get Michael a new memo.

Lucifer was prowling around in my mind, asking for permission to take over. Wait…and Lucifer retreated but was still close to the surface. “It’s in the job description; at least it’s in mine.” Back to hostility then and Lucifer took over. “Fools…both of you.” From the back of our shared mind, I could see frost crawling around the floor, coating the dead bodies around us, our breath visible in the air. “Michael is not even aware that I have access to my True Vessel. He’s expecting me to start causing havoc as soon as I have taken over Sam’s body. Should Michael find out that Sam and I are joined, he would never be able to beat us in direct battle. As an archangel, we draw power from our True Vessels. Sam welcomes me, asks for my presence and I allow him access to my grace as he allows me to draw power from his soul. You, Dean Winchester, would never do such a thing as trust my brother in such a way. I even have my doubts, that you are capable of doing so.” Inwards, Sam cringed and Dean flinched at the harsh words but didn’t back down. “You’re sounding very sure of that…that I will keep refusing your brother. I don’t know what kind of lies you told my brother but should saying ‘yes’ to you brother means I can save Sammy from you, I will do it in a heartbeat.” Determination was all over Dean’s face and latched onto Lucifer. ‘We have to go, now, before Dean does something stupid. Now, Lucifer!’ I could feel how Lucifer let his grace roll through the area, frost everywhere. “Then you are more of a fool then I thought you to be, Dean Winchester. You letting Michael in to fight me leaves you with two options: either you or Sam will be dead and the chances of Sam being dead is almost none existing. Michael would never be at full power with you letting him in out of despair while I will be even more powerful. Thanks to Sam. You should choose wisely what you two are going to do next.” I could feel Lucifer spread his wings, our wings, and the world turned into a whirl of colours and contours.

I had only a moment to comprehend where Lucifer had flown us, before a feeling of being ripped apart raced through my body. That’s what I loathed the most; the moment when Lucifer separated his grace from my soul. It bloody hurts…every single time and it’s getting worse every time we did it. The floor was warm under my cheek. My vision was still blurry, white spots dancing around and my body felt like one piece of pain…Breathing…in and out. Should be easy and wasn’t, breathing hurt. A cold hand touched my neck and the pain faded away as Lucifer turned me around until I was on my back. Lucifer’s face was above me, looking concerned. “I’m sorry for hurting you, Sam.” I smiled at the devil and placed my hand over his, resting on my chest right on top of my beating heart. “There is no reason to be sorry. I was the one pulling you from your vessel but I thought it would be safer, for all of us this way.” I was tired…to be merged with Lucifer was the best feeling in the world. Afterwards, when he returned to his vessel, I always feel like a truck hit me face first. I hate it and I was missing the…closeness. “Me too…” Lucifer murmured low as he placed my head in his lap. “Every time you leave it hurts worse.” His one hand was still resting on my chest, the other was a pleasant coolness dragged through my hair. “I know Sam…you don’t want me leave and your soul is so bright and strong that your hold on my grace makes it painful for both of us to separate…” Okay? “Does that mean that you don’t need my consent anymore to use me as your vessel, but you need my consent to leave?” I frown at him. Consent is a stupid thing sometimes. Lucifer is silent for a moment, eyes distant and his hand in my hair stilled. “Yes, that’s a good way to look at it.” He looked at me again with an unreadable face and traced my face with his index finger. Slowly he started to smirk. Is it a good sign when the devil smirked at you like that? “You said to your brother that you say ‘yes’ to me quite often…” Of course, he jump on that. “I don’t know, maybe I said it to mess with my brother?” He scowled at me and I gave him my best and innocent smile and buried my head deeper into his lap, offering him my throat. After today, I just want him close.

Lucifer kissed me; his lips were cool on my own. One strong hand followed the line of my throat and he added just a bit of pressure. Not enough to hurt or cut of my breathing, just a reminder that he was there. The kiss was still slow and sweet, nothing was hurried but the heat in my body was spreading and I wanted more. When I started to writhe and twist, Lucifer pushed me down with a hand on my chest and broke our kiss.

When Lucifer pulled back, I wanted to follow but he was holding me in check. “Say it…” His eyes were burning with grace. I arched into his touch and gave the devil what he wanted…”Yes.” Another churching sensation later, I found myself in big soft bed – naked. The bastard stripped off my clothes while he flew us to one of our save houses. Lucifer kneeled above me, the air behind him rippled in waves. His wings were a thing of too much power and bringing them into this plane of existence could be dangerous. I could make out a basic form of his wings. Only when we were one I could see every detail but that didn’t stop me from dragging my hand through the rippling air. Energy sparked at my fingers and I loved the way he moved, all contained strength and power. Before I could explore his one weakness more, his grace pulled my arms back and secured them. Lucifer smirked and added a rumbling chuckle to his smirk. “No cheating today Sam.” After that, the only thing left were pleasure, a sense of coolness and the tendrils of grace wrapping around my soul.

Kisses and roaming touches all over my body, along my collarbone and down my chest. Lucifer was slower than usual and it was just right. After an eternity of pleasure and touches, the cold finger between my legs was almost like a surprise. As I gasped in surprise, Lucifer slipped his tongue in my mouth and his finger breached the tight ring of muscle and entered my body as well. His tongue was more aggressive than his finger and the moment I adjusted to both sensations he pulled back. “More?” And there was only one answer. “Yes.” One finger became two and teeth joined the play of his tongue. A lazy stroke with his fingers brushed against my prostate but before the pleasure could turn into more, Lucifer was gone again. I wanted to follow the cool body on top of me but because my arms were still bound, I couldn’t. He sat back and looked down at me with clear blue eyes. His hand was back at my throat but without the initial pressure.

“My strong and beautiful hunter…” He used his hand to draw sigils on my upper body; a faint glow was left behind and his hand went lower. “So strong and fierce, without fear you protect even the devil…” I absorbed his words while his hand was still going lower. “My powerful vessel…my hunter victorious…” I let his words of praise sink in when Lucifer closed his hand around my cock, a shock of cold touch and the feel of grace, before he sank down on my cock. Bloody fucking bastard of an archangel. I wasn’t prepared for the tightness of his body and when he took everything I could give him, Lucifer paused with his head thrown back in pleasure. Both of us were breathing hard and weren’t moving at all, the grip of his muscles around me felt like vise around me. When Lucifer finally started to move it was in a lazy pace and with grinding motions. He kept that up for a minute or two or maybe only for seconds, I don’t know, but I know he found what he was looking for when his breath hitched the slightest bit. I pulled myself up as much as my bound arms allowed me to. “Move Lucifer, damn it.” It came out as a snarl but Lucifer kept going with his grinding motions before he stopped completely. “Anything you want, my precious hunter?” How about your wings mounted on the wall for not going on? “Yes, damn you…” Another smirk. “I’m all ears…” I snapped my hips up, hard. He wasn’t expecting or he would have secured the rest of my like he did with my arms. “Yes, for fucking sake…I want you to fuck yourself on my cock and make me cum or I won’t suck you off for a whole week!” That threat worked, he loved my mouth on his cock far too much to take the risk of me denying him that.

Lucifer bounced up and down on my cock, when he leaned back to change the angle both of us groaned. Since I couldn’t do much with my hands bound I watched Lucifer fuck himself on my cock, taking his pleasure as he pleased and that only added to my own pleasure. Another change of the angle brought Lucifer closer to me and he was grinding against me again. His body tightened around me even more and Lucifer stopped to breathe only seconds before his orgasm hit him. He howled in pleasure and his orgasm, the tightness of his body, triggered my own orgasm.

When I came back from my high, my arms were free again and a boneless Lucifer was lying on top of me. Not caring for the stickiness between us. I closed my arms around his body, the outlines of his wings gone once again but I was sure that I would see them again, with my own eyes while Lucifer prowled in the back of my mind and his graced entwined with my soul. 


End file.
